<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Каблуки да юбочка by 2kelly_colson1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576282">Каблуки да юбочка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1'>2kelly_colson1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Harassment, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нового профессора Защиты очень привлёк один ученик, что постоянно ходит в черной юбке, белой рубашке, черных ботильонах и белых гольфах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как вам наш новый профессор? — Спросила Гермиона, поглядывая на нового учителя ЗОТИ, сидящего за столом профессоров. Дамблдор только что объявил, что в этом году у них небольшая смена персонала, а если конкретно, то на место профессора Люпина пришел мистер Крауч-младший.</p><p>— Мне судить по внешнему виду, Гермиона? — Ухмыльнулся Гарри, мельком взглянув на обсуждаемого человека, — вполне симпатичный, — заключил он, заставив друзей усмехнуться.</p><p>— Он сын главы Департамента международного магического сотрудничества, — сообщил Рон ни с того ни с сего.</p><p>— И как я, по-твоему, должен на это реагировать? — Нахмурился Гарри, закусывая пирогом, — пусть хоть сам Министр Магии.</p><p>— Неужели тебе, правда, неинтересно? — Удивился Рон.</p><p>— Ох, только не начинайте снова, — Поттер закатил глаза. Прекрасно, они снова хотят попытаться свести его с учителем, забывая, что подобные связи категорически запрещены и могут привести к масштабным последствиям.</p><p>— По тебе не особо видно, что ты против, — Уизли продолжал мусолить эту тему.</p><p>— Ладно, Рон, хватит, ты же видишь, что Гарри совсем неинтересно заводить роман с профессором, — вдруг вмешалась Гермиона.</p><p>— А ты вообще должна быть против. Это же нарушает уставы школы помимо всего прочего, — Гарри не понимал, почему его правильная подруга не обращает внимания на такое серьезное правило.</p><p>— Правила не важны, если это касается любви, — Гарри в ответ только тяжело вздохнул. Это уже начинает раздражать.</p><p>— Давайте уже закроем эту тему, — предложил он, но после добавил, — и кто сказал, что его интересуют парни-школьники, да ещё и в юбке?</p><p>— Ты можешь отрицать это сколько угодно, Гарри, но всем нравятся твои юбки, даже Малфой иногда поглядывает на твои коленки, — сообщила Гермиона, довольно улыбаясь.</p><p>Поттер покраснел. Черт, это было действительно так. Он ходит в этих юбках уже около трёх лет, начиная с четвёртого курса, и если многие уже привыкли к этому, то определенные люди всё ещё продолжают пялиться на него.</p><p>— Так или иначе, не факт, что профессор Крауч это оценит, — Гарри неловко пожал плечами, — да и мне самому это не особо интересно. Зачем мне взрослые мужчины, если есть полно ровесников?</p><p>— Есть, но ведь ты же их отшиваешь, — сказал Рон, получив в ответ возмущенный взгляд друга, — но это правда! Диггори, Нотт, Симус, Малфой…</p><p>— Ох, прекрати! Малфой просто издевается и не более, — Драко был настоящей занозой, что вечно сует нос, куда не просят. Конечно же, тот просто пытается вывести его из себя своими неискренними комплиментами.</p><p>— А я думаю, что он на самом деле тебе симпатизирует. Иначе, зачем ему так приставать к тебе, тем более… — говорила Гермиона, но Гарри перебил её:</p><p>— Оставим это, — попросил он, и они перешли на другую тему.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сегодня будет первый урок с семикурсниками и Барти бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему всё равно. Потому что это было абсолютно не так. Сегодня на его уроке будет присутствовать один гриффиндорец, который привлек его сразу, как он его увидел. Ох, было бы сложно остаться равнодушным к этому симпатичному и, гори он в аду, сексуальному пареньку. </p><p>Барти прекрасно понимал, что испытывать влечение к школьникам запрещено, но разве он мог удержаться? Черноволосый, стройный, красивый… Да и то, как он одевается, разве нельзя назвать преступлением? Белая рубашка с черной бабочкой на воротнике, черная юбка выше колен, белые гольфы до колен и эти черные ботильоны на невысоком толстом каблуке.</p><p>Крауч не мог прекратить трогать свой член, пока думал об этом мальчишке, лежа на своей кровати перед сном. Он гладил свою головку, представляя, как эти милые розовые губы паренька касались бы его члена, а язык проходился бы по всему основанию, собирая всю выделяющуюся смазку. Он думал об этом каждый день и совершенно не мог выбросить это из головы. Все самые развратные картины всплывали перед глазами всякий раз, когда он натыкался взглядом на этого гриффиндорца. Это было по-настоящему невыносимо.</p><p>Если бы в Англии существовал штраф за сексуальность, то этот парнишка точно бы должен был заплатить государству как минимум пару миллион фунтов. Ну, просто нельзя быть настолько очаровательным!</p><p>Барти почувствовал, как его дыхание немного участилось, и сердце забилось чуточку быстрее. Неужели это всё из-за волнения, что уже с минуты на минуту в этот класс зайдёт объект его мокрых фантазий? И, нет, совесть его абсолютно не мучала. Ведь это всё происходит в его голове, он имеет полное право воображать себе что угодно. Даже семнадцатилетнего школьника в юбке лежащего у него на постели с призывно раздвинутыми ногами, с полуоткрытым ртом, и, конечно же, с полным похотью взглядом. И…</p><p>— Здравствуйте, профессор, — Барти тут же встрепенулся и помотал головой, отгоняя совершенно ненужные мысли в данный момент. </p><p>Ученики начали постепенно собираться и устраиваться на своих местах. Мужчина заметил, что многие девушки кокетливо на него поглядывают и о чем-то шепчутся между собой. Но ему это было абсолютно неинтересно. Его не интересовали школьницы, да и в принципе девушки. Единственным, кого он хотел себе заполучить, был тот гриффиндорец, который всё ещё не соизволил появиться, хотя время уже поджимало.</p><p>Барти очень хотел, чтобы парнишка опоздал на урок и тем самым он бы мог назначить ему отработку в его кабинете в качестве наказания… Он бы очень хотел сделать именно это – остаться с мальчишкой наедине и воплотить все свои фантазии. Фантазии, в которых нагибает этого парня прямо над столом и имеет его так сильно, что гриффиндорец жалобно умоляет делать это только быстрее. Он бы приподнял эту юбку, расстегнул его рубашку, раздвинул бы эти сладкие ножки и припал бы своим лицом к…</p><p>— Профессор?</p><p>Мужчина вздрогнул и обернулся к классу, замечая, что все уже собрались и с интересом на него уставились. Барти не смог удержать тихого вздоха восхищения, когда увидел этого самого мальчишку, сидящего на третьей парте, с раздвинутыми немного ногами, на которых были те самые белые гольфы, что заставляли его сердце трепетать. Хотя, чего уж там, весь вид этого мальчишки буквально сводил его с ума.</p><p>— Профессор? — Теперь позвала уже Гермиона, замечая, что профессор таращится на его друга уже на протяжении минуты.</p><p>— Кх, да? — Барти снова мотнул головой и прокашлялся, сосредотачивая свой взгляд уже на всём классе, — добрый день, семикурсники. Меня зовут профессор Крауч и в этом году я буду преподавать у вас Защиту От Тёмных Искусств. Но для начала было бы неплохо познакомиться, — он довольно улыбнулся. Вот, наконец-то он узнает, как зовут это парня, про которого не решился спрашивать у других.</p><p>Он пошёл по рядам, задавая вопрос лично каждому, но не запоминая, потому что все они ему были совершенно не нужны и неинтересны. Он хотел знать имя только одного конкретного гриффиндорца.</p><p>Когда очередь дошла до Гарри, Барти в ожидании уставился на него, но стараясь не подавать виду, какие эмоции вообще у него вызывает этот мальчишка.</p><p>— А Вас как зовут, молодой человек? — Спросил он, сосредотачивая свой взгляд на этих изумрудных глазах за стеклами круглых линз.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер, сэр, — ответил парень, и Крауч едва сдержался от победной улыбки. Ради именно этого имени он и затеял всё это знакомство.</p><p>Весь последующий урок Барти читал лекцию, практически позабыв о великолепном гриффиндорце. Практически. Он периодически бросал взгляды на парня и с удовольствием замечал, как тот с интересом слушает его, не пропуская мимо ушей ни единого слова. Также стоит отметить, что абсолютно все ученики не сводили с него глаз и внимательно слушали, что он говорит. Это, несомненно, радовало.</p><p>Когда урок уже подошел к концу и все начали собираться и выходить из класса, Барти не смог отговорить себя не смотреть на Гарри, это было выше его сил. Он видел, как грациозно парень передвигается на своей обуви, как слегка порхает его юбка при каждом шаге, как разносится тихий стук каблуков. Вся эта картина заставила его органы сжаться, а член быстро начал набухать. И как же он был рад тому, что сидел за своим столом, который полностью скрывал обзор на нижнюю часть его туловища.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— А теперь что ты скажешь по поводу профессора Крауча, Гарри? — Спросила Гермиона, когда они вышли из класса и оказались достаточно далеко от него.</p><p>— Сложно судить только по первому уроку, Гермиона. Но могу сказать, что рассказывает он очень интересно, — ответил парень. Грейнджер не удержалась от смешка, — что такое? — Он недоуменно поинтересовался, не видя ничего смешного в своих словах.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты очень понравился нашему новому профессору, — сообщила она, довольно улыбаясь.</p><p>И Рон и Гарри резко остановились и удивленно уставились на подругу.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла? — Спросил Поттер, потому что не заметил никаких намеков на это.</p><p>Гермиона тоже остановилась и развернулась лицом к парням, которые отстали от нее на пару метров.</p><p>— Ох, Гарри, как ты мог не заметить? Профессор постоянно переводил на тебя взгляд, когда что-то рассказывал. И это я ещё не говорю про то, что в начале урока он откровенно таращился на тебя, — объясняла девушка, удивляясь такой невнимательности её друзей.</p><p>— Ты уверена в этом, Гермиона? — Вмешался Рон, тоже не совсем веря в слова подруги.</p><p>— А разве я бываю когда-то не уверена в том, что говорю? — Грейнджер усмехнулась, замечая, как покраснел её друг, — не смущайся, Гарри. Это лишь доказывает то, что ты нравишься всем.</p><p>Поттер чувствовал, как яро пылали его щёки, и старался взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Всё-таки я думаю, что ты что-то спутала, Гермиона. Он профессор, его не могут интересовать его собственные ученики. Да и, повторюсь, это запрещено, — отнекивался Гарри и снова зашагал вперёд. </p><p>Он не хотел теперь даже думать об этом профессоре. Если всё, что говорит Гермиона – правда, то это отвратительно. Ведь тот просто оказался очередным человеком, который ведётся на внешность. И Гарри практически уверен, что профессора заинтересовала даже не его привлекательность, а именно его одежда. Это было слегка обидно. Никто даже не пытается смотреть дальше его юбки, все заостряют внимание исключительно на его атрибуте. Он знает, что выглядит симпатично и даже сексуально во всём этом, но вот то, что все его воспринимают лишь как объект своих мокрых фантазий, бесконечно огорчало его.</p><p>— Ты расстроился? — Спросил Рон, подбежав к нему и заметив его мрачное выражение лица.</p><p>— Конечно, нет! Я в дичайшем восторге! — Воскликнул Гарри, раздражаясь самому себе. Почему он не может держать себя в руках? Почему такая, по его мнению, ерунда вызывает в нём такие эмоции? </p><p>— Что не так, друг? — Поинтересовался Рон, не совсем понимая подобную реакцию.</p><p>— Всё замечательно, — продолжал Поттер.</p><p>— Я сомневаюсь в этом, — нахмурился Уизли и недоуменно перевёл взгляд на Гермиону, которая продолжала молчать и как-то с сожалением смотрела на Гарри.</p><p>— Тебе бы было приятно, если бы все смотрели на тебя с желанием отыметь? — Огрызнулся парень и прикусил губу.</p><p>Рон задумался и неловко пожал плечами, очевидно, ему бы было очень неприятно. Одна только мысль об этом вызывала у него отвращение.</p><p>— Вижу, ты наконец-то понял, — вздохнул Гарри, успокаиваясь, и посмотрел на Гермиону, которая всё ещё не произнесла ни слова за последние минуты.</p><p>— Это действительно ужасно, Гарри, — в конце концов, сказала она и виновато отвела взгляд в сторону, — извини, что мы раньше этого не понимали. Я действительно не думала, что всем от тебя нужно только одно. Мне казалось, ты заинтересовал их всех как самоуверенная и индивидуальная личность, а не как… — Гермиона пыталась подобрать нужное слово, — как способ угомонить свои гормоны.</p><p>Гарри усмехнулся подобной формулировке.</p><p>— Как секс-игрушку, ты имеешь в виду? — Он скривился полунасмешливо, но чувствовал лишь омерзение.</p><p>— Не так грубо! — Воскликнула Гермиона возмущенно.</p><p>— Слушай, Гарри, мне правда жаль, что многие хотят лишь затащить тебя к себе в постель, но я не думаю, что абсолютно у всех это является главной целью. По мне так, ты на самом деле понравился Диггори, и ещё до того, как начал носить юбку и прочее, — сообщил Рон, на что Гарри лишь пожал плечами. Ему было нечего сказать насчёт хаффлпаффца.</p><p>— Седрик, конечно, милый и всё такое, но он не в моём вкусе, ребят, — признался Поттер. Несомненно, Диггори был до одури привлекательным и харизматичным, но это было не совсем то, чего он хотел. Правда, он ещё сам не разобрался, какой типаж ему больше всего нравится.  </p><p>— Как знаешь, — ответил Рон, и весь путь до класса Трансфигурации прошёл в задумчивой тишине.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующем уроке Защиты, Гарри был сосредоточен на новом профессоре, он следил за каждым его движением, за каждым быстрым взглядом в сторону, за всей мимикой, что происходила на лице у мистера Крауча.</p>
<p>Он хотел понять, было ли правдой то, что в прошлый раз сказала ему Гермиона. Действительно ли профессор был заинтересован в нём или она просто сделала поспешные выводы?</p>
<p>Гарри наблюдал за ним на протяжении всего урока, стараясь поймать хотя бы намёк на правдивость слов подруги. Но ничего такого не было. Профессор просто рассказывал тему и изредка кидал взгляды на кого-то конкретного, в основном он смотрел в никуда или на всё сразу. </p>
<p>Парень уже практически удостоверился в том, что абсолютно неинтересен профессору, когда тот неожиданно попросил его ненадолго задержаться. Гарри удивлённо взглянул на профессора, но кивнул. Рон с Гермионой явно не желали оставлять его здесь наедине с профессором и даже хотели остаться с Гарри, но мужчина настоятельно попросил их покинуть класс.</p>
<p>— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Крауч? — Спросил Гарри, как только дверь за друзьями закрылась.</p>
<p>Барти тут же подошел ближе к гриффиндорцу, заставляя того отступить назад на пару шагов.</p>
<p>— Ну что ты? Не стоит меня бояться. У меня всего лишь есть к тебе предложение, — Барти улыбнулся, буквально пожирая мальчишку глазами. Снова эта юбка, эти гольфы, рубашка с бабочкой и эти каблуки, что делали юношу заметно выше. Может поэтому Поттер носит такую обувь?</p>
<p>Гарри сглотнул и сделал ещё один шаг назад. Предложение? Что, черт возьми, учитель может предложить своему ученику? Поработать за оценки? Да и почему профессор буквально таращится на него? Хотя, глупый вопрос. Гермиона была права – он в самом деле понравился профессору. И ему совершенно это не нравилось.</p>
<p>— Я, пожалуй, откажусь, — слегка дрогнувшим голосом ответил он, но тут же взял себя в руки. Почему он должен бояться? Разве сможет профессор сделать с ним что-то против его воли в стенах школы?</p>
<p>— Но ведь ты даже не узнал, в чем оно состоит, — Барти протянул руку к лицу юноши и поднял подбородок, заставив смотреть ему в глаза. Гарри такой близости с незнакомцами выносить не мог, а потому решился наступить своим каблуком на ногу профессора, тут же отбегая в сторону. Мужчина зашипел от боли.</p>
<p>— Не распускайте свои руки! — Воскликнул он, наблюдая, как Крауч повернулся к нему, совершенно не выглядя разозленным, скорее даже наоборот, эта ситуация его изрядно позабавила.</p>
<p>— А ты бойкий, — усмехнулся Барти, — мне нравится.</p>
<p>Гарри от возмущения не мог найти слов на подобное высказывание.</p>
<p>«Ах, нравится, значит?» — Негодовал он про себя и уже собирался просто покинуть класс, как Барти быстро к нему подбежал, запирая дверь невербальным заклинанием. Вот теперь Гарри стало страшно.</p>
<p>— Не так быстро. Мне бы хотелось с тобой для начала просто поговорить, — сообщил ему Крауч, хватая его за руку, но не сильно, чтобы не вызвать болевых ощущений.</p>
<p>— Отпустите меня! — Взвился парень, пытаясь выбраться из чужой хватки. Что этому профессору от него нужно? Почему он так к нему прицепился? И почему он запер дверь, если хочет просто поговорить? Это всё никак не желало клеиться у него в голове.</p>
<p>— Спокойней, не собираюсь я ничего с тобой делать, просто не хочу играть с тобой в детские догонялки, — мужчина повёл его к своему столу и посадил на стул, тут же отпуская свои руки. На удивление, юноша тут же перестал брыкаться и посмотрел на него с раздражением, злостью и толикой страха.</p>
<p>— Что Вам от меня надо? — Спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как профессор присаживается на краешек стола. Он не мог смотреть на мужчину снизу вверх в таком положении, но и вставать со стула тоже не решался. Мало ли что ещё может взбрести в голову этому сумасшедшему профессору? Потому Гарри просто опустил голову вниз.</p>
<p>Барти ничего не ответил, ведь весь его взгляд сейчас был сосредоточен на оголенном участке правой ноги гриффиндорца около бедра. Он голодно сглотнул и облизался, чувствуя, как убыстряется его сердцебиение. Прямо сейчас ему хотелось накинуться на этого юношу и припасть своим языком к каждому сантиметру кожи. До одури хотелось прикоснуться, потрогать, погладить, но прямо сейчас делать это лучше не стоит. Мальчишка и так боится его.</p>
<p>Не услышав ответа на свой вопрос, Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на профессора, сразу же замечая, как тот пялится куда-то в одну точку и смотрит так жадно, что Поттеру стало еще более неуютно. Он проследил за взглядом мистера Крауча и тут же подавился воздухом и смущенно покраснел, резво начиная поправлять свою юбку, которая так откровенно задралась. Ох, Мерлин.</p>
<p>Гарри попытался резко вскочить, но Барти положил свою руку ему на плечо и усадил обратно. Мужчина поднял свой взгляд и теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза, но неистовое желание все ещё полыхало в этих расширенных зрачках.</p>
<p> В данный момент Гарри хотел сжаться до размера молекулы или, еще лучше, просто оказаться как можно дальше от профессора, который даже не скрывает то, что испытывает к нему. Такую яркую похоть по отношению к нему он ещё ни разу не встречал, и это смущало до невозможности. Да, его хотели многие, но чтобы настолько?</p>
<p>Барти видел, насколько неловко чувствовал себя мальчишка, насколько сильно тот не хотел даже контактировать с ним, но такая беззащитность только сильнее его распаляла. В этот момент он чувствовал себя как настоящий волк, что загнал в угол безобидную овечку, что теперь ждала смерти в любую секунду.</p>
<p>Крауч был самоуверенным, наглым и циничным человеком, но он не был насильником. Брать юношу силой он совершенно не хотел, и даже одна мысль об этом заставляла его кривиться в отвращении, у него есть свои моральные нормы, за пределы которых он не собирался выходить. А вот упорства, целеустремленности и настойчивости у него было предостаточно. Так что Барти даже не сомневался, что рано или поздно добьется своего. Но лучше всего, конечно, чтобы это случилось как можно раньше, ведь Гарри буквально был великолепным творением искусства, что сводило его с ума.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты восхитителен, — прошептал Барти, не отрывая от парня своих хищных глаз.</p>
<p>Гарри тяжело сглотнул, его слишком пугала вся эта ситуация. Может, стоит сделать ещё одну попытку уйти? Он перевел взгляд на дверь, рассчитывая в уме, за сколько примерно сможет до неё добежать, и успеет ли убрать запирающее. А если нет? Что тогда?</p>
<p>— Придумываешь план побега? — Барти усмехнулся и вскочил на ноги за долю секунду оказываясь позади Гарри, сразу же кладя свои руки на плечи юноши, удерживая того от всяческих действий.</p>
<p>Поттер замер в страхе, не зная, что теперь должен делать. Достать свою палочку? А сумеет ли он одолеть талантливого дуэлянта? Гарри чувствовал тяжесть рук на своих плечах, чувствовал горячее дыхание, что слегка обдувало его волосы.</p>
<p>Он снова попытался встать, но сильные руки усадили его на место. Юноша закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как профессор начал двигать своими руками, прикасаясь к ключицам, шеи и груди. В горле стало сухо от всего этого, неимоверно хотелось пить.</p>
<p>— Какой же ты сладкий, когда сидишь смирно, — прошептал Барти в его ухо, довольно ухмыляясь и касаясь сосков мальчишки через рубашку, заставляя парня тихо зашипеть. </p>
<p>«Ох, Мерлин, парниша уже возбуждается», — он не мог поверить, что тот уже согласен. Неужели требовались всего лишь прикосновения? Крауч не удержался от того, чтобы не лизнуть маленький участок шеи гриффиндорца, вырвав из того горячий стон.</p>
<p>— Э-это домогательство, — голос Гарри дрогнул от приятных ощущений и страха, который не собирался никуда деваться. Он чувствовал ладони мужчины, что бегали по его груди, животу, бокам и язык, что прорисовывал незамысловатые узоры. Хотелось большего…</p>
<p>— Не вижу, чтобы ты был против, — продолжал шептать тот, опуская руки ниже и касаясь бедра через ткань юбки.</p>
<p>Гарри чувствовал, как убыстряется его сердцебиение, как дыхание с каждой секундой становится всё более рваным, он действительно начинал возбуждаться, и это было очень, очень и очень нехорошо.</p>
<p>Барти знал, что член его был уже неистово тверд и очень хотелось прямо сейчас войти в этого юношу и отыметь до звездочек в глазах. Ох, как же он этого хотел. Терпение с каждым мгновением уже начинало иссякать. Эти сладкие вздохи и стоны, что издавал юноша, буквально вскружили ему голову. Он предвкушающе сглотнул и забрался ладонью под юбку, касаясь шёлка. </p>
<p>Гарри задержал дыхание, когда мужчина дотронулся до его белья, и, закусив губу, резко вскочил со стула и достал свою палочку из кармана юбки, направляя её на ошеломленного и ничего не понимающего профессора, тут же применяя связывающее заклинание.</p>
<p>Поттер чувствовал, что всё его лицо было необычно красным, и даже пот струился по лбу. Он поправил юбку и, сделав глубокие вдохи, чтобы привести дыхание в норму, с отвращением посмотрел на лежащего на полу мужчину, связанного крепкими веревками.</p>
<p>— Вам стоит держать свои грязные руки подальше от меня, профессор, — прошипел Гарри, смотря, как тот дёргается в попытках выпутаться.</p>
<p>Юноша в последний раз взглянул на него, всем своим видом выражая презрение, и со стуком каблуков отправился к двери, отпирая её нужным заклинанием. </p>
<p>— Стой! — Воскликнул Барти, заставляя парня обернуться, — распутай меня и можешь идти, — попросил-приказал он, после очередной неудачной попытки достать свою палочку.</p>
<p>— С чего я должен это делать, профессор? — Голос буквально сочился ядом, удивляя самого себя. Он никогда прежде не говорил таким тоном с профессорами и кем-либо ещё.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь отрицать это сколько угодно, но я знаю, что тебе понравилось, и ты бы хотел продолжения, — несмотря на всю ситуацию, Крауч усмехнулся, зная, что прав. Мальчишка действительно возбудился от всех его откровенных действий.</p>
<p>Гарри сжал зубы от этого заявление, в глубине души понимая, что ему действительно понравилось то, что мужчина с ним делал. Но он совершенно не собирался это признавать.</p>
<p>— Я могу рассказать директору о том, что Вы со мной делали, — пригрозил Поттер, делая ещё один шаг к двери.</p>
<p>— Не расскажешь, — Барти был в этом уверен. Хоть он и знал его всего ничего, но мог с твердостью сказать, что мальчишка был не из тех, кто жалуется всем подряд. Он будет молчать и, возможно, однажды сам придёт к нему с очевидной просьбой повторить всё это.</p>
<p>Гарри ничего не ответил на последнее высказывание, лишь взмахом палочки отвязал профессора и выбежал из класса, пытаясь сдержать эмоции внутри себя. Он абсолютно проигнорировал друзей, что поспешили за ним с навязчивыми вопросами. </p>
<p>Ему нужно подумать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что случилось, Гарри? — Взволнованно спросила Гермиона, пытаясь догнать друга, который на своих каблуках бегает быстрее, чем они с Роном в более удобной для бега обуви.</p><p>— Почему вы были так долго? — Задал свой вопрос Рон, уже начиная уставать от этой пробежки.</p><p>— Что он сделал, Гарри? Он тебя трогал?</p><p>— Он пытался?.. — Рон не успел задать следующий вопрос, как Гарри внезапно резко остановился и обернулся в легкой панике, — что такое? — Спросил Уизли, заметив выражение лица друга.</p><p>— Вы... — Поттер глубоко вдохнул, чтобы придать голосу стойкости, — вы не могли бы забрать мою сумку?</p><p>— Ты оставил её в классе? — Гермиона обеспокоенно оглядывала Гарри, пытаясь заметить любые признаки насилия. Юноша утвердительно кивнул.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Рон пытался отдышаться после незапланированного бегового марафона и также тревожно смотрел на друга, не понимая, что на него нашло.</p><p>— Ничего, — отмахнулся Поттер и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки, чувствуя невыносимую жару. Прямо сейчас ему просто хотелось прилечь и отдохнуть от только что произошедшей ситуации, а уже потом всё обдумать. Хотя, казалось, чего тут думать? Просто взять и нажаловаться директору или любому другому профессору, но отчего-то он не хотел этого делать.</p><p>«…я знаю, что тебе понравилось, и ты бы хотел продолжения», — настойчиво вертелась в его голове эта фраза, практически доводя его до истерики.</p><p>«Мне понравилось, понравилось, понравилось, понравилось», — повторял он про себя, прекрасно понимая, что так оно и есть, но совершенно не желая это признавать.</p><p>— Профессор что-то сделал с тобой? Он тебя домогался? Или… — Продолжала допрашивать Гермиона, раздражая тем самым Гарри. Он не хотел об этом говорить.</p><p>— Слушайте, всё в порядке, — уверял Поттер, но знал, что друзья всё равно не поверят, — вы можете просто принести мне мою сумку? Или мне всё-таки пойти за ней одному? — Один он туда точно не пойдёт, сейчас не хотелось даже близко приближаться к этому злосчастному кабинету и мерзкому профессору.</p><p>— Я принесу, а вы идите. Увидимся на Зельях, — сообщил Рон, разворачиваясь и направляясь к классу ЗОТИ.</p><p>Ни Гермиона, ни Гарри не сказали ни слова пока шли к профессору Снейпу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Уже лёжа в своей кровати ночью, Гарри решил всё-таки подумать над тем, что сегодня произошло.</p><p>Новый профессор Защиты откровенно лапал его, облизывал и не давал уйти, одним словом – домогался. И ему было отвратительно от одной лишь мысли о том, что мистер Крауч позволил себе это. Тот на первом уроке показался ему прекрасным учителем, который интересно рассказывает даже самую скучную тему. Но всё впечатление испортилось уже после второго урока.</p><p>Профессор же сказал, что хочет просто поговорить и пообещал, что не станет его трогать, а вышло всё совсем наоборот.</p><p>«Но я и сам не лучше!» — Воскликнул Гарри на себя, сжимая в руках одеяло, — «мне, черт возьми, понравилось, когда он меня трогал, когда его язык касался моей шеи».</p><p>Ему было мерзко от самого себя. Как ему могло это понравиться? Почему ему это понравилось? Это всё было слишком неправильно. Профессор не должен был его вообще трогать, а ему следовало просто ударить того и проклясть, а не сидеть так смирно и наслаждаться прикосновениями.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза, начиная детально вспоминать всё, что делал профессор: прижался сзади, положил свои сильные руки на его плечи, водил ладонями по его ключицам, груди, прикоснулся к соскам, посылая в Гарри заряд тока. Это было приятно, будоражаще, сногсшибательно.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как его дыхание стало рваным, а внизу живота начинало ныть. Он заводился. Заводился от одних лишь воспоминаний.</p><p>Юноша не открывая глаз, коснулся своей шеи ладонью и начал повторять весь путь, который мужчина очерчивал своими ладонями. Он ласкал себя и возбуждался все больше, чувствуя отвращение, которое с каждой секундой начинало пропадать. Прямо сейчас он ощущал лишь удовольствие, трогая себя тёплыми руками и заставляя кожу покрываться приятными мурашками.</p><p>Сегодня Гарри лег спать без верха, ведь в комнате было слишком душно. Или это ему лишь казалось?</p><p>Юноша снова коснулся своих затвердевших сосков и вспомнил, что было дальше. Мужчина начал опускать свою ладонь, касаясь его бедра. Гарри сделал то же самое. Он откинул одеяло в сторону, чтобы то не мешало, и дрожащей рукой потянулся к резинке своих пижамных штанов.</p><p>Он действительно собирается это сделать?</p><p>Сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, когда в закрытых глазах промелькнули картинки того, как профессор позволил себе залезть под юбку и коснулся его шелкового белья.</p><p>Гарри задержал дыхание и раскрыл глаза, не в силах больше держать их закрытыми. Он уставился взглядом в мрачный темный потолок и прикусил губу, чтобы не издать всхлипа.</p><p>Сглотнув, юноша просунул руку в штаны, дотрагиваясь до своего эрегированного члена через ткань белья, и не смог сдержать стона, что вырвался из его рта. Он тут же убрал руку подальше, но не вытащил ее.</p><p>Как он собрался делать это, если не может даже вести себя тихо? Может, наложить заглушающие? Это было бы идеальным решением, но в данный момент он не мог вспомнить нужное заклинание. Всё, что сейчас вертелось в его голове, было лишь невыносимое желание продолжать себя трогать.</p><p>«Давай же. Чего ты боишься?» — пытался взбодрить себя Гарри, — «представь, что сейчас это будут делать мягкие руки профессора».</p><p>Поттер помотал головой. Нет. Профессор делал это едва ли с его согласия. Несомненно, ему было приятно, но разве как таковое добро прозвучало? Нет.</p><p>Юноша отбросил все лишние мысли и лишь снова прикоснулся к себе через ткань, издавая ещё один стон.</p><p>«Нужно быть тише», — он перевернулся на бок и зарылся лицом в подушку, заводя руку уже в трусы и несмело касаясь члена напрямую.</p><p>Хотелось взвыть. Не смотря на то, что он подросток, он никогда не делал этого прежде. Никогда не трогал себя таким образом, никогда не фантазировал о том, что могло бы произойти дальше, если бы он не дал отпор.</p><p>Мужчина бы также взял его член в руки? Он бы начал делать такие же рваные движения?</p><p>Гарри стонал в подушку, двигая рукой резко и без всякого ритма, старясь не думать о том, что это чертовски неправильно и мерзко. Дыхание сбилось ещё сильнее, а сердце будто по-настоящему норовилось выскочить из груди, настолько сильно оно билось.</p><p>Юноша зашипел, когда решил коснуться большим пальцем уретры, и размазал по всей головки выступавшую смазку. Член невыносимо ныл, не смотря на все, что он делал, он требовал разрядки.</p><p>Правой рукой Гарри продолжал трогать свой член, а левая уже затекла, меж его телом и кроватью. Юноша снова закрыл глаза, представляя самую горячую картину, что когда-либо возникала в его голове: он лежит на постели, одетый в свою юбку, рубашку и гольфы, а над ним навышается новый профессор, смотря на него таким голодным и полным похотью взглядом, и касается его члена своими тёплыми мягкими руками, делая плавные неспешные движение вверх-вниз.</p><p>Последняя деталь фантазии стала краем, он выгнулся и громко простонал в свою подушку, кончая в собственные штаны и измазывая свою руку в сперме.</p><p>Гарри тяжело дышал, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму, и широко раскрытыми глазами глядел на балдахин своей кровати. Он вытащил руку из штанов, чувствуя свою ладонь отвратительно липкой. Не совсем понимая, что он должен делать в такой ситуации, он вытер руку о собственные штаны, думая, что те все равно грязные.</p><p>Гарри перевернулся на спину и еле сдержался от того чтобы не захныкать. Что он только что сделал? О чем он только что думал? Неужели он, правда, трогал себя, думая о профессоре?</p><p>Это так неправильно. Это так мерзко. Он не должен был этого делать.</p><p>Чувство вины полностью заполнило его, заставив чувствовать отвращение к самому себе. Он по-прежнему отказывался признаваться самому себе в том, что хочет мистера Крауча, даже после всего того, что тот сделал сегодня.</p><p>«А что он сделал? Приятно? Доставил удовольствие?» — Раздался в голове голос, который насмехался над ним, — «ты ведь даже возбудился тогда, хотел большего, хотел продолжение...»</p><p>«Нет», — перебил Гарри самого себя, — «он профессор, он не должен был лезть ко мне, я его ученик. И он делал это против моей воли», — убеждал себя юноша, зная, что прав, но все равно слышал этот насмешливый голос, что пытался убедить его в обратном.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Кому сегодня снился кошмар, ребята? — Задал вдруг вопрос Дин, пока они все одевались в школьную форму.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Уточнил Рон, пока все остальные непонятливо хмурились.</p><p>— Да кто-то стонал всю ночь, я не знаю, кто, но думаю, этому человеку стоит накладывать заглушающие, если он и дальше собирается видеть кошмары, — Дин обвел взглядом присутствующих, но те лишь пожали плечами.</p><p>— Ну, кошмар мне сегодня точно не снился. Я во сне ходил по магазинам с бабушкой, — сообщил Невилл, натягивая мантию.</p><p>— А я на драконе летал, огнедышащем, — поделился Рон, радостно улыбаясь. Уж больно любил он этих тварей.</p><p>— Ох, ну тогда и я расскажу, что мне снилось! — Воскликнул Симус, — лежал я, значит, расслаблено один, и вдруг возле меня появились сестры Патил и начали меня...</p><p>— Симус! — Возмущенно воскликнули все хором.</p><p>— Может тогда это ты стонал? — Спросил Дин, вопросительно поглядывая на него.</p><p>— Может, — Финниган лишь пожал плечами.</p><p>— О, Гарри, а ты сегодня причесался, — заметил Рон, когда Поттер вошёл в спальню, постукивая каблуками, — новая рубашка? — Уизли обратил внимание и на весь его наряд.</p><p>Гарри лишь смущённо кивнул, подходя к своей кровати и нагибаясь за палочкой, что лежала под подушкой.</p><p>Кто-то свистнул, и Гарри тут же выпрямился, начиная поглаживать юбку, и обернулся на друзей, которые странно и удивлённо смотрели на него.</p><p>— Ты решил кого-то соблазнить? — Спросил Симус, улыбаясь и оглядывая его с ног до головы, заставив тем самым Гарри почувствовать себя неловко.</p><p>— Что? С чего ты взял? — Юноша нервно хихикнул, пряча взгляд.</p><p>— А эта чертовски короткая юбка к чему? — Финниган не смог скрыть лёгкое возбуждение в своем голосе, в котором также просачивалась и ревность. Не смотря на то, что Поттер отшил его ещё два года назад, он по-прежнему считал его самым горячим человеком в школе.</p><p>— Захотелось? — Прозвучало как вопрос, заставляя его начать сомневаться еще сильнее. Действительно, чего он так нарядился сегодня? Зачем надел самую короткую юбку, новую белоснежную рубашку, причесался? Произвести впечатление? На кого? На мистера Крауча? Или он хотел подразнить того, чтобы тот снова прикоснулся к нему?</p><p>— Гарри, я не хотел говорить это, но прямо сейчас ты выглядишь слегка вызывающе, — сообщил ему Рон, не в силах оторваться от друга. И не в том смысле, что он посчитал того сексуальным, скорее в более беспокойном плане.</p><p>— Это плохо? — Неуверенно спросил он, глядя на свою юбку. Может, на самом деле стоит переодеться?</p><p>— Ты не боишься, что кто-то может, ну... — Рон боялся сказать это, но Гарри его и так понял. Стоит ли так рисковать? Он знает, что привлечет лишнее внимание своим видом, но почему он должен отказываться носить то, что хочет, только потому что кто-то не может держать свой член у себя в штанах?</p><p>— Я согласен с Роном, Гарри, — вдруг подал голос Невилл, смущённо пялясь в стену. Ему было неловко смотреть на друга. Тот выглядел слишком... красиво.</p><p>— Наверно, вы правы, — Поттер кивнул, грустно улыбаясь. Из-за каких-то школьников, что могут повести себя как животные, он должен отказаться надеть то, что хотел, в страхе быть изнасилованным. Он достал из сундука свою другую юбку, ту же, что была на нем и вчера, и отправился переодеваться в ванную, так как не любил делать это в присутствии кого-то ещё.</p><p>— Какой бы длинной у тебя не была юбка, Гарри, ты всё ещё продолжаешь быть горячим, — сказал ему Финниган, когда тот снова вошёл.</p><p>— Симус, — шикнул на него Дин, — Гарри же сказал тебе тогда отвалить. Прекрати уже, это отвартительно.</p><p>— Извините, — Симус неловко отвел взгляд и, взяв свою сумку, вышел из спальни.</p><p>Невилл и Дин также пошли на завтрак, оставив Рона и Гарри наедине.</p><p>— Тебе не снился сегодня кошмар, Гарри? — Вспомнил вдруг Рон слова Томаса.</p><p>— Что? С чего такой вопрос? — Поттер непонимающе нахмурился, поднимая свою сумку.</p><p>— Дин говорил, что сегодня ночью кто-то стонал. Никому из нас ничего такого не снилось, только Симус видел во сне близняшек Патил, но это не назвать кошмаром, — Рон усмехнулся, когда они вышли из комнаты.</p><p>Гарри неловко споткнулся от удивления, но друг смог его удержать.</p><p>— Ты чего? — Спросил Рон, видя как Гарри начал яро краснеть.</p><p>— Ничего, — отмахнулся Поттер, нервно сжимая лямку сумки.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — Подозрение всё ещё было в глазах рыжего.</p><p>— Абсолютно, — Гарри всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко. Разве он не был тихим этой ночью? Неужели он действительно такой громкий, даже когда старается сдерживаться?</p><p>— Только не говори, что... — Рона вдруг осенило, и он широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на друга, — ты что дрочил?</p><p>— Рон! — Воскликнул Гарри, краснея ещё больше и желая провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе! Я никому не скажу! Просто удивлён, — Уизли смотрел на Поттера как-то уж слишком довольно.</p><p>— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — Осмелился задать вопрос Гарри, заметив улыбку друга.</p><p>— Ты на кого-то запал? Кто тебе приглянулся? Он семикурсник? Я его знаю? — Начал сыпать вопросами Рон, заставляя парня смутиться ещё сильнее. </p><p>— Я ни на кого не запал, — ответил Гарри, а Рон не стал допрашивать, понимая, что тот не хочет об этом говорить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошла неделя после того случая в классе. Оба делали вид, что не замечают друг друга, хотя мысленно буквально хотели друг друга. Гарри больше не удовлетворял себя в спальне, боясь, что его могут застать, и позволял себе фантазировать, лишь находясь в душе. Он трогал себя, думая о профессоре, и чувствовал небывалое к себе отвращение, что вообще делает это. Барти же нисколько не стеснялся и мастурбировал чуть ли не по несколько раз в день, он возбуждался теперь практически постоянно, стоит ему только увидеть парнишку.</p><p>Но они не общались. Крауч, не смотря на то, что обычно был не из тех, кого мучает совесть, всю эту неделю чувствовал себя виноватым. Он действительно домогался до своего ученика, без его разрешения. И хотя он знал, что доставил Поттеру удовольствие, всё равно понимал, что поступил неправильно. Ему бы стоило извиниться, но он абсолютно не умеет этого делать. Вряд ли простого "прости" будет достаточно. </p><p>Барти задумчиво вздохнул, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. Пригласить на свидание? Нет, Гарри точно откажется. Может, что-то подарить? А что именно? Чернила? Коробку конфет? Новую юбку?</p><p>Крауч сглотнул, представив, Поттера в короткой юбке, что едва прикрывает задницу. Едва тот наклонится, как всё станет видно... Как же Барти хотел увидеть то, что находится под его юбками: ягодицы и член, что скрывает шёлковое белье. Он очень желал прикоснуться к ним, провести своим языком по достоинству мальчишки, хотелось попробовать его на вкус.</p><p>Барти тяжело задышал и присел на свой стул, быстро расстегивая пуговицы на штанах и доставая из них член. Он с силой сжал его, начиная водить по нему рукой, и зажмурил глаза от невыносимых ощущений.</p><p>Прямо сейчас он находился в кабинете и через несколько минут сюда уже прибудут пятикурсники, а он неистово дрочит себе, думая о горячем гриффиндорце.</p><p>Мерлин, он умрёт, если снова не услышит, как стонет этот юноша, его глубокое дыхание и учащенное сердцебиение.</p><p>Движения были рваными, резкими, без всякого ритма. Барти откинулся на спинку стула, представляя, что прямо сейчас на его столе лежит мальчишка, широко раздвинув ноги и судорожно дыша.</p><p>Он бы наклонился к его уху, сказал бы столько грязных слов, взял бы его член в рот, заставив юношу начать умолять. Он бы сосал так усердно и умело, что у парня бы закружилась голова от наслаждения. А потом, когда Гарри бы излился в его рот, он бы примкнул своим языком к розоватому колечку мышц, сводя того с ума.</p><p>Барти задвигал рукой ещё сильнее, когда следующая картина всплыла перед его глазами: он кончает в мальчишку, смотрит, как вытекает собственная сперма из этой тугой дырочки, заставляет парня встать, видит, как белесая жидкость течет по его ногам и не позволяет ему надеть белье. Он представил, как юноша бы покраснел, если бы он сказал, что не позволит надеть белье, и тот должен будет ходить совершенно голым снизу весь день, прикрываясь лишь юбкой. А сперма бы засохла на его ногах, позволяя всем остальным увидеть её. </p><p>Барти не выдержал и излился себе в руку, пачкая не только штаны, но и новую рубашку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Гарри прекрасно знал, что рисковал, надевая облегающую юбку сегодня, но то, что все ученики будут так голодно пялиться, он даже не подозревал. Сегодня не было урока Защиты, но Поттер прекрасно чувствовал на себе жадный взгляд мистера Крауча и только мысль о том, что профессор смотрит на него, необычайно заводила.</p><p>Очень хотелось подойти к нему, и отчего-то подразнить. Да, ему неимоверно хотелось подразнить своего профессора. Пройти мимо него в своей облегающей юбке, наклониться за чем-то, ощутить чужие руки у себя на ягодицах, а затем просто уйти, зная, что заставил мистера Крауча возбудиться.</p><p>Он понимал, что это неправильно, но ничего не мог поделать со своими разыгравшимися гормонами. Прежде он не испытывал этой проблемы, но теперь, после того дня, когда профессор завел его, он не мог думать ни о чем другом.</p><p>Гарри направлялся в библиотеку, чтобы доделать завтрашнее эссе по Зельям, когда внезапно на пути встали другие ученики. Скорее всего, шестикурсники.</p><p>Гриффиндорец попробовал пройти мимо, но те загородили дорогу. Гарри нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит.</p><p>— Дайте пройти, — попросил Гарри, недовольно оглядывая студентов. Их было пятеро и все из разных факультетов, только гриффиндорцев не наблюдалось.</p><p>— Не так быстро, дорогая, — сказал кто-то из них, хищно улыбаясь.</p><p>Гарри подавился воздухом. «Дорогая? Что, черт возьми?»</p><p>— Дайте пройти, — твердо повторил он, не желая больше оставаться в этой компании.</p><p>— Куда ты так торопишься? — Слизеринец сделал шаг к нему, заставляя Поттера отступить назад. Он решил, что эссе того не стоит и развернулся, намереваясь уйти в гостиную факультета.</p><p>Двое парней тут же догнали его и грубо толкнули к стене, закрывая ему пути отступления. </p><p>Гарри забрыкался и попытался вырваться, но они только сильнее прижали его к холодному бетону. </p><p>— Что вам от меня надо? — Спросил Поттер сквозь зубы и ахнул, когда его шлёпнули по ягодице, — не трогайте меня! — Воскликнул он, не прекращая попыток вырваться.</p><p>— Ты слишком сладкий, чтобы не трогать тебя, — промурлыкали ему в ухо, сжимая ягодицу.</p><p>Гарри тяжело сглотнул и потянулся за палочкой, но едва завидев ее, хаффлпаффовец ударил его по руке, отбросив ее в сторону.</p><p>Чья-то рука задернула подол его облегающей юбки, прикасаясь к внутренней стороне бедра. Сердце начало биться с бешеной скоростью от страха. Знал же, что такое может произойти!</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь сосал член? — Предвкушающе спросил его другой слизеринец, подходя к нему ближе. Теперь все пятеро полностью окружили его, причем двое из них прямо сейчас его лапали.</p><p>Гарри ничего не ответил и попытался наступить одному из них на ногу, но тот вовремя ее убрал. Рейвенкловец тут же прижался к нему и резко начал расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке.</p><p>— Прочь от меня! — Закричал Гарри, сопротивляясь и размахивая руками.</p><p>— Держите его! — Приказал шестикурсник и двое остальных тут же прижали его запястья к стене.</p><p>Когда четвертая пуговица перестала поддаваться, рейвенкловец просто дёрнул в стороны его рубашку, рассыпав все пуговицы по полу. Он дотронулся до его груди и сжал пальцами сосок настолько сильно, что Гарри застонал от боли.</p><p>— Ох, да, стони, детка, — ворковал он, засовывая вторую руку ему под юбку и хватаясь за ягодицу.</p><p>— Хватит, — Поттер почувствовал влагу в глазах, что намеревалась скатиться по щекам. Он ощущал себя просто отвратительно.</p><p>Когда первая рука забралась под юбку и попыталась стянуть с него белье, Гарри пнул рейвенкловца промеж ног и снова попытался вырваться. Но сильные руки по-прежнему прижимали к стене его запястья.</p><p>— Ах, ты! — Пока рейвенкловец катался где-то на полу от боли, к нему подошёл слизеринец и резко просунул руку под юбку, дотрагиваясь до члена.</p><p>— Нет! — Крикнул Гарри, намереваясь ударить ногой и этого, но замер, когда услышал следующее:</p><p>— Что здесь происходит? — Раздался гневный голос, заставив насильников резко отскочить.</p><p>— Профессор! — Обрадовался Гарри и подбежал к учителю, прижимаясь к нему в защитном жесте.</p><p>Крауч еле сдержался, чтобы не проклясть шестикурсников прямо сейчас. Ох, как у него чесалась рука послать в этих парней что-то дробящее, жалящее и сильно травмирующее.</p><p>Студенты в страхе попытались сбежать, но резко упали на пол, когда Барти произнес связывающее. </p><p>— Я позову других профессоров и директора, — сообщил Крауч Поттеру, — ты можешь пойти к себе или остаться здесь, чтобы рассказать, что произошло.</p><p>Гарри недолго думая кивнул:</p><p>— Я останусь.</p><p>Через десять минут все нужные люди собрались и началась разборка, которая закончилась уже в кабинете директора. Гриффиндорец рассказал о том, что случилось и профессора задохнулись в возмущении, практически начиная кричать на виновников.</p><p>— К тебе ещё кто-нибудь приставал, мой мальчик? — Спросил Дамблдор.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно замялся. Он мельком глянул на мистера Крауча, не зная, должен ли он рассказать о том, что случилось неделю назад. По идее, должен, но он не хотел этого.</p><p>— Больше никто, директор, — Барти еле сдержал удивление. Он подозревал, что Поттер не расскажет ничего, но это все равно было неожиданно.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — Альбус подозрительно нахмурился, заметив быстрый взгляд студента в сторону профессора.</p><p>Гарри снова кивнул, и через пять минут их всех отпустили. Шестикурсников, скорее всего, исключат или заставят отрабатывать каждый день последние годы учебы.</p><p>— Ты не сдал меня, — сказал Барти, когда они вместе с гриффиндорцем вышли из кабинета директора.</p><p>— Не хотел, — прозвучало тихо, но Крауч услышал.</p><p>— Я хотел бы извиниться за то, что прикасался к тебе тогда. Я не должен был этого делать, — начал Барти, кидая на юношу быстрые сожалеющие взгляды.</p><p>Гарри ничего на это не ответил. Он неловко пожал плечами, не зная, как реагировать на извинения профессора. Мистер Крауч действительно не должен был трогать его, он должен был отпустить его. И даже не смотря на то, что его прикосновения были приятны, парень всё ещё чувствовал себя ущемленным.</p><p>— Могу ли я как-то искупить свою вину? Или это безнадежно и ты продолжишь меня презирать и ненавидеть? — Крауч был искренен, он на самом деле сожалел о случившемся.</p><p>— Я вас не ненавижу, — прошептал Гарри, смотря себе под ноги. Барти почувствовал облегчение от слов Поттера.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — Перевел тему мужчина. Когда он увидел, что несколько учеников окружили кого-то одного, он был разозлен. Когда он разглядел, что кто-то шарит своей рукой под юбкой его любимого гриффиндорца, то пришел в неимоверную ярость. Как же он был взбешён в тот момент! А когда Гарри и вовсе подбежал и прижался к нему, то вообще готов был проклясть их всех на месте.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — соврал он, чувствуя себя отвратительно.</p><p>— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — Предложил Барти, останавливаясь и разворачивая Гарри лицом к себе, пытаясь уловить каждую эмоцию, что проскочит на его лице.</p><p>Поттер поднял глаза на профессора и сразу же почувствовал, как сердце стало биться быстрее. Он утопал в этом изучающем взгляде, не в силах оторваться. То, как мужчина смотрел на него, то, насколько теплой была его ладонь на его руке, сводили с ума. Неужели он испытывает некую симпатию к нему? К тому, кто домогался до него, к кому испытывал отвращение ещё неделю назад.</p><p>— Спасибо, — прошептал Гарри и, не до конца осознавая, что делает, поцеловал профессора.</p><p>Сложно было назвать это настоящим поцелуем, скорее просто лёгкое прикосновение губ, но у юноши это вызвало такие эмоции, что словами передать их просто невозможно.</p><p>Гарри тут же отскочил в сторону, понимая, что натворил. Он жутко покраснел, а глаза забегали по сторонам, только бы не смотреть на мистера Крауча.</p><p>— Мерлин! Профессор, извините! — Начал лепетать гриффиндорец, нервно дёргая себя за волосы.</p><p>Барти не сразу осознал произошедшее. Он удивлённо дотронулся до своих губ, растерянно уставившись на неловко стоящего ученика. Мальчишка только что поцеловал его? Мальчишка, который вызывал в нём неизведанные ранее чувства, просто взял и поцеловал его?</p><p>Медленно мужчина начал анализировать ситуацию и, увидев жутко покрасневшего Поттера, что кусал свою губу, довольно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Не стоит извиняться, — лишь сказал он и, шагнув ближе, приподнял подбородок ученика, сам целуя его. Без языка, невинно, просто двигая губами.</p><p>Гарри первое время просто стоял, не шевелясь, а потом, когда происходящее достигло его сознания, закрыл глаза и начал повторять за мистером Краучем, неловко, неумело, но так, черт возьми, восхитительно. </p><p>Юноша наслаждался поцелуем, позабыв обо всём на свете: о двухнедельном случае в классе Защиты, о шестикурсниках, что домогались до него буквально полчаса назад, обо всех сомнениях и отвращении. В данный момент его волновали лишь губы профессора, что пробуждали в нём порхающих в животе бабочек и приводили в неистовое головокружение.</p><p>Они разорвали поцелуй, тяжело дыша и не смея отвести глаз друг от друга.</p><p>— Я...— начал Гарри, пытаясь что-то сказать, но, не зная, что именно. Хотелось большего. Хотелось продолжения. Хотелось воплотить свои фантазии. Ему уже было наплевать, что все это очень неправильно. Он хотел своего профессора и неважно, что гласит мораль и, что могут подумать остальные, если узнают.</p><p>— Да? — Подбодрил Барти, видя нерешительность мальчишки. Он не знал, что тот хочет сказать, но догадывался, что это как-то связано с ними двумя.</p><p>— Я... Мы... Вы... — Запинался Гарри, смущаясь до ужаса. Как он должен это сказать? Прямо? Завуалированно? Намёком? А может просто перейти сразу к действию?</p><p>— Не бойся, говори как есть, — Барти улыбнулся, умиляясь такой неуверенности.</p><p>— Мы можем встретиться наедине где-нибудь? — В конце концов, спросил юноша.</p><p>— Когда? — Поинтересовался Крауч спокойно, но в душе ликовал, что парень хочет с ним уединиться. Если он, конечно, все правильно понимает.</p><p>— А когда Вы свободны? — Гарри не смотрел на профессора, по-прежнему чувствуя себя неловко.</p><p>— Для тебя – всегда, — сказал Барти, а Поттер на это утверждение в очередной раз покраснел.</p><p>— Я серьёзно.</p><p>— Приходи в воскресенье вечером в мой класс, — предложил мужчина и, получив в ответ решительный кивок, не удержался от ещё одного мягкого поцелуя, — я буду ждать тебя, — прошептал он в ухо, заставляя Гарри покрыться мурашками.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всю субботу и день воскресенья, Барти всячески готовился к совместному времяпровождению с любимым гриффиндорцем. Он даже купил свечи, чтобы обставить ими свою спальню. И хотя он не был особым любителем романтики, он прекрасно понимал, что для Гарри это будет первый раз. А потому он хотел, чтобы этот случай стал для него особенным.</p><p>Крауч намеревался купить ещё и вина, но вовремя одумался. Всё-таки спаивать своего ученика было не очень правильно.</p><p>«Спаивать – нет, а заняться с ним сексом – очень даже да», — ворковал его внутренний голос, но он его не слушал.</p><p>Барти купил всё, что нужно для хорошего первого раза и привёл себя в порядок, избавившись от неприятных волос на теле. А ещё он приобрёл кое-что для Гарри, но совсем не знал, как тот отреагирует на этакий подарок. Откажется? Обрадуется? Почувствует себя неловко? Или вообще сохранит каменное лицо?</p><p>В дверь осторожно постучали и мужчина, поставив последнюю свечу на тумбочку, поспешил открывать, рукой приглаживая волосы.</p><p>Едва юноша оказался перед глазами, сердце Барти тут же выскочило из груди, а мозг убежал подальше. Поттер выглядел... потрясающе, великолепно, завораживающе, сексуально и чертовски горячо. Крауч не мог оторвать глаз от парня и смотрел на него не меньше минуты, абсолютно не двигаясь.</p><p>Гарри нерешительно затоптался на месте. Он готовился к этому вечеру с особым ожиданием и лёгким страхом, даже откопал самые откровенные вещи, что только были у него. Прозрачная блузка с длинным рукавом, та самая мини-юбка, которая, дай Мерлин, хоть что-то бы прикрывала и туфли, туфли на чертовых шпильках.</p><p>— Ты... — Барти не мог произнести ни слова. Он лишь смотрел на это чудо света, желая приласкать мальчишку прямо здесь и сейчас.</p><p>— Вы хорошо выглядите, профессор, — высказал своё мнение Гарри, осматривая мужчину. Тот был одет в простые классические черные брюки и белую рубашку, но это по-прежнему выглядело красиво.</p><p>— Заходи, — Барти отошёл в сторону, наконец, придя в себя.</p><p>Поттер сделал несколько шагов, цокая каблуками, и огляделся, не зная, что делать дальше. </p><p>— Ты можешь просто пройтись вокруг? — Вдруг попросил Крауч.</p><p>Гарри не стал переспрашивать и просто зашагал вперед, немного виляя бёдрами, будто дразня. Барти почувствовал, как в горле пересохло. Этот стук каблуков сводил его с ума. Эта чертовски короткая юбка сводила его с ума. Это тело за прозрачной блузкой сводило с ума. Гриффиндорец буквально сводил его с ума.</p><p>Он хотел прямо сейчас прижаться к этому мальчишке, прикоснуться к каждому миллиметру кожи и нагнуть его за любой партой. Но сегодня все должно быть аккуратно, нежно и чувственно. Юноша должен получить только удовольствие и наслаждение.</p><p>Гарри развернулся и теперь его курс был прямо на профессора, что стоял у двери, не сводя с него глаз. Он прекрасно знает, как выглядит, знает, насколько сексуально смотрится во всём этом и чувствовал себя уверенно, шагая на своих шпильках.</p><p>— Пройдём в мою комнату, — прошептал Барти, ведя гриффиндорца за собой.</p><p>Едва Гарри вошёл туда, сразу же заметил повсюду горящие свечи. Это было... мило. Он даже смутился на секунду.</p><p>— Ложись на кровать, — Крауч указал на мебель.</p><p>Юноша сначала неловко присел на краешек, собираясь снять туфли, но мужчина покачал головой.</p><p>— Оставь их. Хочу посмотреть на тебя такого, лежащего в моей постели.</p><p>Гарри кивнул и хотел уже лечь, как был остановлен следующим вопросом:</p><p>— Что у тебя под юбкой?</p><p>— В каком смысле? — Не понял Поттер, недоуменно смотря на профессора.</p><p>— Приподними её, хочу взглянуть, — Гарри неистово смутился подобной просьбы, не решая её выполнять, — не беспокойся. Мне просто интересно.</p><p>Гриффиндорец замялся, но встал и задрал юбку к верху, краснея. </p><p>— А теперь закрой глаза, — попросил Барти, подходя к нему вплотную.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Хочу кое-что сделать. Не бойся, тебя я не трону, — заверил его Крауч, садясь перед парнем на колени.</p><p>— Что? — Гарри не понимал, зачем всё это и почему профессор сейчас так близко находится к его паху.</p><p>— Просто сделай, как я прошу, — спокойно произнес мужчина, залезая в карман брюк.</p><p>Юноша неуверенно сглотнул, но подчинился, закрывая свои глаза.</p><p>— Зажмурь их и не смей открывать, — Гарри кивнул.</p><p>Барти задержал дыхание и медленно начал спускать белье с парня, заставив того вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Твой член уже практически полностью встал, — гриффиндорец сильнее зарделся, намереваясь прикрыться рукой, но профессор не позволил, — не стоит. Лучше обопрись на меня.</p><p>Гарри схватился за плечи профессора, чувствуя, как собственное шёлковое бельё скатывается по ногам и краснея ещё больше.</p><p>— Подними ноги, — юноша сделал, как было велено.</p><p>— Мне можно открывать глаза? — Спросил Гарри, ощущая лёгкий холодок по телу.</p><p>— Ещё нет, — сказал Крауч. Он облизался, снова взглянув на член ученика, восхищаясь гладкости паха и небольшому размеру достоинства, — ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу сейчас взять тебя в рот, — признался он и ухмыльнулся тому, как дёрнулся сам парень и его член.</p><p>Барти вытащил из кармана то, что вчера приобрёл в магазине: белые кружевные трусики. Они были женскими и не совсем удобными, но они были слишком восхитительными, чтобы оставить их лежать на прилавке.</p><p>— Приподними ноги снова, — попросил он.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился, когда почувствовал, как ног коснулась другая ткань. Крауч надел бельё на мальчишку и отошёл поодаль, голодно осматривая юношу. Когда в штанах стало теснее некуда, мужчина снова подошёл вплотную и опустил юбку на место.</p><p>— Теперь можешь открыть глаза и лечь, — Поттер заполз на кровать, испытывая странные ощущения в паху. Было немного щекотно и некомфортно, но не особо заметно.</p><p>Он положил голову на подушку и приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за тем, как профессор пожирает его глазами.</p><p>— Разведи ноги, — попросил тот его, и Гарри, краснея, согнул ноги в коленях, разводя их в стороны, как хотел мужчина.</p><p>Крауч прижал руку к своему члену, осматривая картину перед глазами: гриффиндорец в кружевном белье, короткой юбке и в туфлях приглашал устроиться между его ногами. Хотелось взять всё это прямо сейчас. Он быстро снял все свои вещи, оставшись совершенно голым и устроился, там, где хотел – между ногами мальчишки.</p><p>Барти снял обувь с парня, получив в ответ благодарный и облегченный вздох. Все-таки лежать на кровати в туфлях было совсем неудобно.</p><p>Дыхание Гарри было сбивчивым, а сердце билось с бешеной скоростью. Он смотрел на своего голого профессора и возбуждался всё сильнее, чувствуя, как намокает ткань белья.</p><p>Крауч навис над Поттером и наклонился к шее, начиная её зацеловывать, кусать, облизывать. Он расстегнул одной рукой пуговицы на блузке и принялся гладить грудь мальчишки.</p><p>Кожа покрылась мурашками, а тело дрожало от невыносимо приятных ощущений. Гарри тяжело дышал и шипел, когда зубы мужчины пронзали его шею, а язык вылизывал место укуса.</p><p>Член Крауча упирался промеж его ягодиц, распаляя Гарри и заставляя его поддаваться назад, чтобы прижаться сильнее к горячему органу. Барти даже пришлось положить одну свою руку на его бедро, чтобы попридержать.</p><p>Профессор продолжал ласкать ученика, получая в ответ тихие стоны около пяти минут, прежде чем Поттер задрожал всем телом и излился в новое кружевное бельё. Он кончил от одних только прикосновений...</p><p>Гарри закрыл покрасневшее от стыда лицо руками и попытался свести ноги вместе, но ему не дал это сделать мужчина, сидящий между ними. Барти сам убрал руки юноши с лица, стараясь поймать его взгляд, но парень сомкнул глаза, не желая видеть, как мистер Крауч смеётся над ним.</p><p>— Открой глаза, Гарри, — попросил профессор, поглаживая живот гриффиндорца.</p><p>Гарри помотал головой, отказываясь выполнять просьбу. Он чувствовал, как горели его щёки и очень хотел провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>— Открой глаза, — повторил Барти более настойчиво. На этот раз Гарри всё же подчинился. Он не хотел, чтобы профессор на него злился, не хотел, чтобы тот над ним смеялся.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — проскулил юноша, смотря куда-то в сторону.</p><p>— Это нормально, — заверил его Крауч, но не то чтобы Поттер поверил, — ты всего лишь подросток, в твоём возрасте это обычное явление — кончать от приятных ощущений, даже если это просто поглаживания и поцелуи.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Возможно, мужчина был прав, но это не мешало ему чувствовать небывалое смущение.</p><p>Барти решил больше не медлить. Он снял бельё, что сам надел на мальчишку несколько минут назад, и откинул юбку наверх.</p><p>Юноша сжался, зная, что прямо сейчас профессор рассматривает его промежность, и снова намеревался прикрыться, но широко раскрыл глаза от неожиданности. Крауч взял его вялый член в рот, начиная его облизывать.</p><p>И не смотря на то, что он кончил совсем недавно, член постепенно начинал становиться твёрдым. Во рту у мужчины было мокро, тепло и так приятно, что Гарри приходилось кусать губу, чтобы не стонать во весь голос.</p><p>— Не сдерживайся, — сказал Барти, и гриффиндорцу не нужно было повторять. Когда стоны начали выходить из него один за другим, юноша понял, что по-настоящему громкий. Настолько, что даже было неловко, но, кажется, мистеру Краучу это только нравилось.</p><p>Барти на самом деле наслаждался членом ученика у себя во рту. Он лизал, сосал и глотал так усердно, что к какому-то моменту у него даже слегка закружилась голова, но он не придал этому никакое значение. Он хотел доставить мальчишке самое сильное удовольствие, и он это сделает.</p><p>Крауч положил руки на бедра Гарри и, выпустив член изо рта, переключился на яйца, щекоча их языком и поочередно беря в рот.</p><p>Поттер шипел и стонал, неосознанно запуская руку в волосы профессора и дёргая за них, когда было особенно хорошо.</p><p>Барти закатил глаза от приятных ощущений. Да, его чертовски возбуждало то, что мальчишка делал с его волосами.</p><p>Размазав выступающую смазку по всему основанию члена, мужчина потянулся за специальной смазкой, что лежала под подушкой, куда была положена заранее. Гарри внимательно следил за действиями мужчины, чувствуя отголоски страха.</p><p>— Не переживай, я хорошенько растяну тебя прежде чем войти.</p><p>Поттер лишь кивнул, позволяя Краучу засовывать в него пальцы. Он стойко терпел всю боль, надеясь, что дальше будет лучше. И он не прогадал, когда внезапно пальцы профессора нащупали что-то внутри него, заставляя его выгнуть спину от пронзившего тела тока удовольствия.</p><p>— Сделайте так ещё раз, — попросил Гарри, сам пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, но мужчина резко вытащил их и стал смазывать свой член.</p><p>— Скажи мне что-нибудь, что возбудит меня сильнее, — Крауч в ожидании уставился на гриффиндорца.</p><p>Поттер долго думал над этим, но в итоге просто решил рассказать, как дрочил на своего профессора:</p><p>— Я трогал себя, думая о Вас. Это был первый раз, как я прикоснулся к себе таким образом, — признался он, заливаясь краской. Когда-нибудь он перестанет это делать, но точно не в ближайшее время.</p><p>— И о чём же ты думал? — Спросил Барти, пристально смотря на юношу. </p><p>— Я представлял Вашу руку на себе, — Гарри отвернулся, не в силах справиться со смущением.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я поласкал твой член руками? — предположил он и, получив в ответ нетерпеливый кивок, схватил орган парня, начиная делать плавные и неторопливые движения вверх-вниз.</p><p>Поттер прикусил свою ладонь, чтобы не закричать. Да, ему хотелось кричать. Это ощущалось даже приятнее, чем он себе представлял. Руки профессора были скользкими от смазки и такими мягкими, что Гарри боялся кончить во второй раз, так и не дойдя до самого главного. Он извивался и чуть ли не брыкался, но мужчина держал его крепко на месте и усилил скорость.</p><p>— Профессор! — Простонал он, собираясь предупредить, что подходит к концу.</p><p>Барти тяжело сглотнул и сжал член у основания сильнее, не давая кончить раньше времени. То, что Гарри называет его профессором, только сильнее распаляло и возбуждало его. Он сразу же вспоминал, что является учителем и совращает своего собственного ученика. И почему-то одна только мысль об этом заставляла его сердце биться чаще.</p><p>Гарри расстроенно захныкал, когда ему не позволили кончить, но в ожидании посмотрел на мужчину.</p><p>— Называй меня профессором, Гарри, называй меня мистером Краучем. Ты не представляешь, как сводишь меня с ума, когда обращаешься ко мне в уважительной форме, — попросил Барти и поддался вперёд, чтобы поцеловать. Но на этот раз по-настоящему и с языком.</p><p>Гарри незамедлительно разжал зубы, впуская в свой рот язык профессора. Он стонал в поцелуй и хватался за плечи мужчины, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Просьба мистера Крауча вертелась в его голове, и Поттер понял, что, называя мужчину профессором и мистером, сам возбуждался сильнее. Это было запретно и неправильно, но оттого и таким невыносимо чарующе.</p><p>Барти разорвал поцелуй и наклонился к его уху, шепча:</p><p>— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал Гарри? Не стесняйся, отбрось все сомнения, раскрой мне свои желания.</p><p>По телу юноши прошлась дрожь, и он уставился на мужчину полным желания взглядом.</p><p>— Я хочу почувствовать Вас в себе, мистер Крауч. Пожалуйста, профессор, — томно прошептал Гарри в ответ.</p><p>Барти зарычал и ни секунды не медля, приставил член ко входу мальчишки. Поттер неуверенно сжался, но расслабился, давая мужчине начать медленно входить.</p><p>— Какой же ты тесный. Даже после растяжки, — прошипел Крауч, чувствуя, как его член обхватывают тугие стенки.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, профессор, — Гарри прикусил губу от боли. Но он терпел, знал, что дальше будет лучше.</p><p>— Ты такая шлюшка, Гарри, — юноша застонал, — ох, тебе нравятся грязные словечки? Нравятся, когда зовут шлюшкой? — Продолжал Барти, начиная двигаться.</p><p>— Мистер Крауч, — хныкал гриффиндорец. У него кружилась голова от всего этого. Как же это было горячо, будоражающе и возбуждающе.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь, как двигается мой член в твоей жаждущей дырочке? Чувствуешь, как твои стенки обхватывают его? Слышишь самого себя? Стонешь, как последняя шлюха в школе. А ты именно шлюшка, милый, ходишь в этой чертовски короткой юбке, на этих шпильках. Ты же так и просишь оттрахать тебя, — продолжал мужчина и, поменяв угол, коснулся головкой простаты, заставив Гарри прогнуться в спине и закричать.</p><p>Поттер стонал, шипел и хныкал, не в силах себя сдерживать. Он слушал то, что говорит ему профессор, и вроде как это должно было его оскорбить, но нет. Гарри лишь кусал губы, царапал ногтями спину мужчины и держал глаза плотно закрытыми. С каждым толчком мистер Крауч задевал в нём особую точку, что приносила такое немыслимое удовольствие и наслаждение. У него буквально сносило крышу от всего этого.</p><p>Барти двигался в нём рвано и без всякого ритма, совсем позабыв, что хотел изначально нежного секса без всяких грязных слов, но видя, как Гарри стонет и хнычет, ему уже было всё равно, главное, что парень чувствует себя восхитительно.</p><p>— Профессор! — Закричал Гарри, кончая себе на живот и юбку, не в состоянии больше терпеть. Он почувствовал, как мистер Крауч начал двигаться в нём ещё сильнее и закатил глаза от блаженства.</p><p>Спустя пару минут, Барти понял, что подходит к краю и вытащил свой член, изливаясь на грудь мальчишки. Он рухнул рядом с Гарри и вяло поцеловал того, слыша отрывистое дыхание их обоих.</p><p>— Я весь в сперме, — усмехнулся Поттер, глядя на испачканную в белой жидкости одежду и тело.</p><p>Барти улыбнулся и вытянул руку, размазывая сперму по всей груди и животу, но не получая в ответ ни капли протеста.</p><p>— Ты прекрасен, — выдохнул он. И сейчас он говорил не только о внешнем виде, но и о самом мальчишке в целом. Его характер, его стойкость, неуверенность и решительность, всё это до невозможности умиляло и удивляло.</p><p>— Мне нужно идти, — заявил Гарри, собираясь встать с кровати, но был остановлен чужой рукой.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Спросил Барти беспокойно, замечая резкую смену настроения.</p><p>— Ничего, — попытался отмахнуться юноша, снова предпринимая попытку встать.</p><p>— Не лги. Я вижу, что тебя что-то волнует. Просто скажи, в чем проблема. Это из-за того, что только что было между нами? Тебе не понравилось? Было больно? — Начал он сыпать вопросами.</p><p>— Я просто вспомнил, — грустно усмехнулся Гарри, — что все хотят меня только трахнуть, а теперь у Вас это получилось.</p><p>— Ляг, поговорим, обсудим всё это. Не нужно так рьяно пытаться убежать.</p><p>— Какое Вам дело? Вы получили то, что хотели. Я тоже этого хотел, не спорю. Но просто... — Гарри сморгнул слёзы, — мне отвратительно от того, что все хотят от меня лишь одного. </p><p>— Это не так, — Барти уложил переставшего сопротивляться гриффиндорца обратно на кровать.</p><p>— Всё так, профессор, — едва эта фраза слетела с его языка, Гарри осознал всю ситуацию, — поверить не могу, что переспал с собственным профессором.</p><p>— Знаешь, — начал Барти, запуская пальцы в волосы юноши, — сначала я действительно хотел лишь насадить тебя на свой член, — Гарри подавился воздухом от возмущения, — но сейчас, лёжа с тобой вот так вот рядом, я понимаю, что хочу не только секса, но и просто проводить с тобой время. Разговаривать, гулять, ну и зажечь ещё десятки свечей, — Барти усмехнулся, оглядывая комнату.</p><p>— К чему они, кстати? — Вдруг спросил Гарри, вспоминая о них.</p><p>— Хотел, чтобы твой первый раз прошёл отлично, запомнился надолго, был особенным, — ответил Крауч и приподнялся на локте, глядя на лицо гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Просто поцелуйте меня уже, — попросил Гарри, замечая, как профессор жадно разглядывает его губы, и сам потянулся за поцелуем, не желая ждать ни секунды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>